


Starting Over

by angelicneonanime



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:47:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28774812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelicneonanime/pseuds/angelicneonanime
Summary: You had died, or so you thought. Now it's time to figure out what's going on





	Starting Over

**Author's Note:**

> This is an original story I wrote based off an old comic I drew. I'll probably only keep this as a one shot but I wanted to make sure I posted this somewhere so I can look back at it again

_ This isn’t real. _

At least that’s what I kept telling myself. Who would have thought that I’d wake up one day in a different world, not me that’s for sure.

\--------- 

I had been going about my day like usual. Wake up, brush my teeth, and rush out the door for school. Except this time I was extremely late for class. Maybe if I had just woken up a little bit sooner or even watched where I was going then that truck wouldn’t have hit me. Or maybe I was always fated to die.

At the very least no one would be missing me. I was never well liked and it’s not like my parents cared about what happened to me. 

So I ended up laying on the street, blood pouring out of my head and thinking,  _ “Well fuck me.” _

You would think that at that point I would’ve died and gone straight to heaven or hell (if you believe in that sort of thing). But of course nothing is ever that simple. It was like I was playing a video game, and I had just wasted my last life. A screen had popped up stating that there was an error, that my so called ‘file’ was not found. Then it asked if I wanted to start a new life. It was laughably really, what good would a new life do for me? I had suffered so much in this life already, why would I want to suffer any more? But I was never someone to back down from a challenge and so I pressed the button that said ‘yes.’

Things had soon gone dark and I felt almost weightless when suddenly my body felt as though it had crashed through water. It was suffocating and freeing, terrifying and calming. The way I floated in vast emptiness was indescribable. I could feel myself open my eyes only to see nothing. An empty void surrounded my very being.

_ “Where am I? What is this place? Why can’t I move?”  _ Those were the thoughts running through my head. I died yet I was here, wherever here is. That’s when I heard a voice.

“Hello there~”

It startled me. There was no one else around and yet that voice sounded as if it was everywhere at once. I tried to look around but I still couldn’t move. The voice laughed at my sad attempts to figure out where they were and continued to talk.

“Well, well, well, what do we have here? Seems to me that your soul still has some fighting spirit. I wonder why that is, it’s not like you had anything to live for. No friends. A family that didn’t care for you. A life filled with nothing but pain and misery. Yet here you are wanting a nothing chance at life.”

The voice that was once loud and booming became softer and it felt as though they were talking directly into my ear. “I shall grant you your wish at a second life. I will also give you my blessing, may this help you when you are in trouble.”

Suddenly the void burst into an array of colors, they spun around me as if they were going to smother me. I wanted to scream, to struggle to get free, but alas I was still unable to move. 

“Don’t disappoint me~”

The colors blocked my vision and tightened their hold on me until I passed. I don’t know how long I was asleep, it could’ve been hours or even days but a loud shout brought me out of my slumber.

“WAKE UP!”

Startled I opened my eyes and was greeted by a pale and lanky man leaning over me.

“Oh thank the heavens you’re awake! Are you okay?”

A couple of seconds passed before I screamed and shot up into a sitting position. But I had forgotten about the man in front of me and had bumped heads with him, causing us to groan in unison. I laid back down and rubbed my head before realizing that I was lying on grass. I sat up slower this time and took in my surroundings. There was nothing but trees, grass, and dirt for miles. The man who had been leaning over me was wearing odd clothing, things that would have been worn in the Middle Ages, and was clutching his head as I had been doing just before. Behind him sat a small horse drawn carriage, the horse neighing softly at the noise we had made. 

_ “Where am I?”  _ I thought.  _ “I remember leaving my house to go to school and then a truck came out of nowhere…” _

My body froze.

“I DIED!?” I loudly exclaimed, startling both the man and horse causing them to look over in my direction.

This didn’t make any sense to me. If I had died, why was I here?

“Wait...does this mean I reincarnated?” I muttered to myself.

The horse realizing that I was all that interesting turned its attention to the grass below it, but the man continued to watch me in concerned confusion.

I started to panic a bit. I had read a lot of fictional stories about people getting reincarnated into bodies of people who were fated to die. What if that’s what happened to me? What if I had died only for me to die again?

At this point I had started to hyperventilate, the strange man seeing that I was in distress came over to me slowly.

“Um, excuse me, are you perhaps an outsider?” 

Unsure of what he meant I simply looked at him. Seemingly embarrassed he coughed a little and replied.

“It’s just that I’ve never seen anyone with clothes like that before or even hair that bright.”

Looking down at myself I could see I was still wearing the plain shorts and cat T-shirt I had put on this morning. I brought my hands up to my hair and moved it in front of my face to see the bright pink strands. 

So I was definitely still in my old body. I didn’t reincarnate so much as I had been transported to another world. But why? And by who? I couldn’t remember what had happened to me after I died, just the feeling of nothingness and a strange voice, although I don’t remember what they had said.

I looked back at the man in front of me and sighed. Telling him wouldn’t do me any good, he might just think I’m insane. But there has to be someone out there who could help me.

“Is - is there any way I could get someone to help me. You see I’m, uh, looking for someone. I don’t really know what they look like but I remember what they sound like and I would really appreciate it if someone could help me find them.”

“If it’s help you need then don’t worry about a thing. There’s a town a few miles down that happens to have a guild that could definitely help you find the person you’re looking for.”

“A guild?” I tilted my head slightly to the side with a questioning gaze. This was sounding an awful lot like one of my games that I used to play.

“Oh right you’re not from around here. Well a guild is basically a place filled with all sorts of people with all different kinds of skill sets. They can help you with any number of things, be it odd jobs or finding lost people. The town I’m going to happens to have the best guild on this side of the country.”

_ “If this guild is as skilled as he says it is, then maybe they’ll be able to help me find the person who sent me here.” _

“Is there any way I could catch a ride with you into town? I don’t know my way around this place and I’d rather not get lost.”

“Of course! Right this way.”

He helped me get into the back of his carriage before setting off down the dirt road. Unable to keep my eyes open, I drifted off to sleep. 

\-------

“Wake up, we’re here,” a hand shook my shoulder gently as I slowly let my eyes open.

Blinking back the last bits of sleep, I looked ahead and gasped in awe. The town before me was bustling with people and creatures of all shapes and sizes. The buildings were intricately built from wood and stone materials. Everything was brightly colored and bursting with life.

“Welcome to Arcadia,” the man said as he led his carriage to a less crowded area before stopping entirely.

My back was sore and my legs were tingling but I didn’t complain, I simply smiled at the man before me. 

“Thank you for helping me,” I said as I got off the back of the carriage.

“You’re welcome,” he got off the front of the carriage and walked over to me holding a black cloak. “Here you go, you may need this. Not everyone takes too kindly to outsiders. This town is pretty progressive but you’d rather be safe than sorry.”

He handed me the cloak and I tied it around my shoulders. It was soft and warm, I snuggled deeper into the cloth before covering my face with its hood.

“Now follow me, I’ll show you where the guild is.”

Nodding I fell in line before him and did my best to match his pace. Before long we arrived at a large tavern-like building with a faded sign that said ‘open.’

“Well here we are. I hope that you find what you’re looking for,” he began to walk back the way he came.

“Thanks again!” I shouted as he got further away from me. “I hope we meet again someday!”

I went straight into the building afterward, but I heard a faint, “oh we will” that I brushed off thinking I misheard. Once inside I realized just how crowded it was. There were multiple people sitting together at wooden tables as they drank and laughed. There were others who were standing around a wooden billboard covered in paper, possibly job listings for people to take. Unsure of what to do I continued to look around until I spotted what seemed like a help desk. I scurried over to the area and was greeted by a middle aged woman with a warm smile.

“Excuse me, is there anyone here who can help me? I’m looking for someone.”

“If you want help from our guild members that’ll be 1000 gold pieces.”

My mind blanked. I completely forgot that money was a thing! And I am completely broke!

“I...uh don’t actually have that kind of money,” I looked down bashfully. “Is there any other way I can get help from the guild?”

The woman’s smile widened. “There is another way. Join the guild!”

I looked at her as if she had grown another head but she carried on with her explanation.

“By joining the guild you’ll have access to all our equipment and materials to help you on your quest. Other guild members can also join you if they choose so and you wouldn’t have to pay a fee.”

Weighing my options I decided that joining the guild would benefit me in the long run so I agreed.

As soon as I said that, a blue holographic screen popped up in front of the woman, I could only gape at her as her fingers glided across the screen.

“I’ll be registering into our database so that other guild members know that you’re a part of the guild. Can I have your name?”

Still staring at her in astonishment, it took me a few seconds to respond. I opened my mouth to say my name then stopped. I didn’t want to give out my real name, you never know what might happen so I stuttered out the first thing I could think of.

“Angel. My name is Angel.”

She nodded to me and continued to type away and I let out a sigh of relief. I’m glad that she didn’t question my hesitation but I felt a little bad for lying to her. Still it was better to be safe than sorry, just like the man had said.

A loud  _ ding _ was heard and an ID card was printed from the desk. Picking it up, the woman handed the card to me. Taking the card from her I could see my name and picture were on it, as well as, as the words ‘Rank E.’

“Here you go! Your guild member ID. This allows you to get into places you normally can’t get into. The rank shows others how valuable you are as a member. The higher your rank the more skilled you are. High ranking members are extremely sought after as they are extremely good at what they do. The more jobs you take and the more you help others the higher your rank becomes.”

She gave a small wave, “Make sure not to lose that! It’s very valuable. Now good luck out there!”

I waved back and started walking to the exit of the establishment, a huge smile on my face. I was one step closer to finding the mysterious person who left me in this strange world. I clenched the card in my hand and took a step out the door.   
  


This was going to be the start of my adventure.


End file.
